


The boy who wanted to be a puppet

by nek0zawakun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun
Summary: She is someone from his past, she is someone from his present, will she be someone in his future as well?
Relationships: Kankurou (Naruto) & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	The boy who wanted to be a puppet

**The boy who wanted to be a puppet [Kankuro] for lovexconspiracy**

Mei walked into Kankuro's room and looked around. It was a mess! Clothes, food leftovers, cans and bottles, dirty tissues, condoms! Hold on... _condoms_? Mei groaned in disgust and annoyance as she shot a death glare at the bed where the owner of the room slept. Plastered all over the bed with a naked girl next to him he snored making the windows shake. Mei felt her eye and a corner of her mouth twitch. *That good for nothing _queen_!" She thought grabbing a bottle of water and quickly approaching the two people. She smirked as she poured the water all over their faces. Kankuro jumped out of the bed, yelling something unclearly, while the girl screamed wiping her face.

"Rise and shine!" Mei said loudly and she stalked to the window and opened the curtains. The light filled the room making the two people groan in annoyance.

"For fuck sake, Mei..." Kankuro hissed getting up and pulling on his boxers. The girl stood up after him and glared at Mei. Mei smiled sweetly flapping her eyelashes. Kankuro turned his gaze to the girl and looked up and down her. She was gorgeous, beautiful breasts, juicy hips...face...well, when you have a nice body in front of you there is no need to look at the face. "Tia, thanks for an amazing night." He smirked. "Now get out." He pointed at the door. The girl's eyes widened. She raised her hand and slapped him across the face, making Mei smile even more. Every night of he had a girl over, the morning always ended in the same way. Tia grabbed her clothes and stormed out of the room. Kankuro sat on his bed rubbing his cheek.

"Serves you right." Mei stated taking out clean clothes from his closet and throwing them in his face. Kankuro made a sound with his tongue and eyed the girl in front of him.

"If you just let me have you, it wouldn't be this way." He stated getting and approaching her.

"No thank you." Mei quickly escaped his hug and started picking up the rubbish from the floor. Kankuro groaned in annoyance. How long will she tease him like that?

"Why aren't you wearing the costume I bought for you?"

Mei raised her eyebrow and looked him as if he was insane. "That thing barely covers my ass. I don't want any pervert eyeing my underwear whenever I bend over to do something." she replied.

"I'll fire you." Kankuro smirked.

"No, you won't." Mei returned throwing Kankuro's dirty laundry into a laundry basket.

"Why won't I?"

"Because nobody else will be able to stand you." Mei replied making her way out of his room. "HAVE A SHOWER AND GET READY! YOU HAVE A LESSON IN AN HOUR!" she yelled and made her way downstairs. Kankuro sighed rubbing his head. There was not much he could do, so he obeyed wondering why he – the master, was obeying his maid.

***

Kankuro leaned back on the chair in a large tidy kitchen and sighed. He was tired. Those kids just would not listen to his. No matter how much he tried to make them sit still and observe the art of making puppets, they just would not. The amusing thing was that when Mei was around, every single one of them was quieter than a dead person.

"Why don't kids ever listen to me?" he asked watching Mei as she prepared dinner.

"You don't give an impression of a grown up." Mei retorted without turning around. Kankuro pouted. He stood up and looked over her shoulder.

"What are we having today?" he asked resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Beef Stroganoff." She replied. Kankuro grinned wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What would I do without you?!" he exclaimed leaning in for a kiss. Mei quickly placed a hand in front of her lips so Kankuro ended up kissing it. He sighed. "At least a kiss your hand."

Mei rolled her eyes. Ever since she started working for this guy, he was trying to get her into his bed. When he realised that it will not be as easy, he changed his tactics. He got less impatient, became gentles, complimented her, but nothing worked. When Mei thought he finally gave up, Kankuro started once again.

*I wonder what he'd say if he knew what I was really here for?* she thought setting up the table. *Would be hate me?* Mei shook her head. *Why do I even care what he'd think?*

"Dinner is ready." She said inviting her master to the table. Kankuro grinned and munched away dropping rice all over his t shirt. Mei raised her eyebrow. Kankuro was completely different at home. He wasn't as cool and as careful as he was in front of other people. He did not watch his manner and didn't bother with his appearance. He was just himself. Just the Kankuro Mei knew a long time ago. Mei fought a smile and looked at the man in front of her. He was...a mess.

Kankuro finished his food and rubbed his belly in satisfaction. "Tomorrow," he started, "There will be a party at Gaara's place. The new Kazekage is getting extremely popular."

Mei nodded. Gaara was always very charming. What she did not understand was, why people only realised it when he because the Kazekage.

"I want you to go with me." Kankuro said resting his arms on the table and looking at Mei while she ate. He liked looking at her. There was something awfully familiar and close about her; he couldn't work it out.

"That was not in my contract." Mei replied sending another piece of beef into her mouth.

Kankuro glared slightly.

"Whatever I say IS in your contract!" he retorted. "I want you ready by 9pm." He said walking out of the kitchen. Mei threw a calm look in his directions.

"Always so controlling...master of puppets."

***

**Kankuro's p.o.v.:**

I sat on the floor making a new puppet. I remember Mei commenting on how all of my puppets looked and acted exactly the same; I couldn't help it. I had to prove her wrong. I was going to make a perfect puppet. The puppet that almost like a human...was almost alive. "You just wait Mei, you'll be surprised."

***

Mei slowly made her way downstairs, it was already 8 o'clock and Kankuro was waiting. She pulled the silky piece of cloth over her bare shoulder and walked to the puppet master. Kankuro smirked. She was incredibly beautiful. She wore a Chinese style red and black dress, which had a cut from one side starting from her thigh. Her hair was up and for once she applied some make up. She held a small purse in her hand.

"And what do you put in that thing?" Kankuro asked curiously. Women amused him with their weird accessories.

"Nothing." Mei replied looking down at the purse that Temari gave her.

"Then what's the use of it?"

"It's for smacking you on the head when you put your hands where they shouldn't be." Mei replied sighing.

Kankuro wrapped one arm around her waist holding it firmly. "Kankuro, you are forgetting yourself." Mei finally hissed.

"Chill. You are my date tonight after all." He smirked pinching her cheek. Mei's eye twitched.

*I'll get you back for this, Kankuro.* she thought as he escorted her to the exit.

***

It was loud and crowded. There were a lot of people talking and laughing, dancing and just standing around cheering. Mei pushed her way through the cloud leaving Kankuro behind with some of his fangirls. She looked around in search of a familiar face. There he was. Standing in a tuxedo with the same annoying porn book in his hands. Mei smiled and quickly made her way to the copy ninja.

"Nice party," she said leaning on the wall next to him. Kakashi looked up from his book and smiled, even though Mei could not see most of his face, she knew that he was happy to see her. He closed his book and offered her a hand.

"Care to dance?"

"Why not?"

They walked on the dance floor and holding hands. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Mei's waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. The music went on and on as they moved to the beat making every take a step back and make room for the too.

"This is about the only way I could get you alone in this crowd." Kakashi whispered closely into her ear. Mei smiled nodding. Kakashi just never changed around her. Always stuck to his old, perverted self.

"Have you heard anything from Tsunade-sama, _sensei_?" she asked, putting an accent on the word SENSEI.

"For some reason when you call me that I feel very old." Kakashi laughed lightly.

"That's because you _are_ old." Mei retorted.

"Hey man, isn't that you maid?" some guy asked Kankuro pointing at Mei and Kakashi in the middle of the stage. Kankuro's jaw dropped. Mei was in Kakashi's arms sliding her body side to side to the music, while Kakashi's hand travelled from her back to her waist and vice versa. Kankuro grabbed his drink and drunk it in one go feeling very pissed off.

"He might be under attack again very soon." Kakashi stated, spinning Mei around. Suddenly a tango came on. Everybody started walking off the dance floor with smiles on their face. Mei licked her dry lips.

"Do you tango?" she asked smirking. Her sensei looked back into her eyes not believing that his student and sometimes team partner was already all grown up.

"I'll try."

They spun around the dance floor ignoring the looks they were receiving. The infamous copy ninja and a house maid. What a ridiculous combination? But at that time, neither of them cared. They were no longer a teacher and student. They were partners. Everybody whistled and cheered but they could not hear it. They looked into each other's eyes, enjoying the moment they shared.

"Your maid is something, man." The same guy laughed pushing Kankuro's shoulder, but the puppet master was not amused. He ordered drink after drink, emptying the glasses in one go as he stared angrily at the couple. The music finally stopped and Kakashi let go of Mei.

"Look after him." Kakashi mouthed letting go of Mei's hand.

"I will."

Mei quickly scanned the room searching for Kankuro. She spotted him at the bar and made her way towards him. As soon as she glanced at him, she knew – Kankuro was drunk and not just drunk, he was PISSED!

"Had fun?" he hissed sending another shot into his mouth. Mei looked at a nasty looking alcohol and wrinkled her nose. She wondered how he could drink it, not even wincing.

"You are drunk." Mei stated sending him a small glare. Kankuro laughed.

He got off the stool and grabbed her hand dragging her out of the room and downstairs. Mei did not protest, it was better to get him out of the party before he did something stupid, and knowing Kankuro, he would. Kankuro stopped in front of a room and kicked the door open. He dragged his maid and pushed her on the bed, quickly locking the door behind him. She threw the key to a side and slowly approached Mei.

"So, you refuse my loving, but you accept his?" he hissed pulling off his shirt. Mei's eyes widened. She wondered what he was talking about when it hit her. *Is he jealous because I danced with Kakashi?* she thought, raising her eyebrows.

"I accept no one's loving Kankuro." Mei hopped off the bed and made her way to the door when Kankuro caught her hand and pulled her against him. He leaned in and smelled her. He felt heat spreading throughout his body and in the next instant Mei felt something hard poking her leg. "Kankuro, don't you dare." She hissed but he ignored her. He ripped the side of her dress and pressed his lips to her shoulder biting and sucking in process. His other hand roamed her body, squeezing and pinching. Mei rolled her eyes. He was so drunk; he could not even handle it right. Just as he was about to shove his perverted hand in her underwear she whispered. "I'm sorry Kankuro, this will hurt." The next moment she kicked him hard where the sun does not shine. Kankuro froze; Mei could see the veins on his temples pop up. He yelled something and collapsed holding his member. Mei looked down on him.

"I think I slightly overdid it." He mumbled as she grabbed onto him and pulled his unconscious body to the bed.

***

**Kankuro's p.o.v.:**

When I woke up it was already lunch time. I could hear Mei downstairs cleaning and sorting out the table. The smell of the cooking food and a baking pie filled my room teasing my nostrils. I sat up and looked around trying to remember what happed the previous night. I felt a sharp pain piercing my head which made me groan. I sat for a while thinking. All the events rushed into my head, causing it to hurt even more. Mei and the copy ninja! "I'll never let it happen." I hissed as I quickly stalked out of my room and downstairs.

Mei was in her usual maid clothing peacefully cutting the cucumber; for some reason I found it funny. The little Mei and the big knife in her hand...there was too much contrast. Mei looked up and smiled her usual sweetly fake smile.

"Good morning master." She greeted me inviting me to the table with her gaze.

"Good morning my ass," I hissed back her making her grin.

"Why so grumpy Kankuro?"

I did not reply. I just looked at her wondering what she was thinking...wondering why she would not submit to me...wondering why she just did not want me. Any girl in Suna or Konoha or any other village would gladly be mine in a glimpse, but not her. Perhaps she was not interested in men in general? I groaned. I did not believe it. Mei did not give that impression, then WHY?

"If you want to ask me something," she started looking at me, "then just do so."

I stared at her for a couple of minutes.

"What is your relationship with the copy ninja?" I finally asked.

Mei smirked.

"Oh, Kakashi, he's just as old friend."

"Just a friend?"

"Just a friend!"

For some reason I felt relieved. Mei gave a long studying look. For a fraction of a second, I thought I saw sadness in her eyes. Whatever it was, he hid it again. She was truly a perfect maid.

"Say...do you remember a lot since you were a kid?" she asked out of blue.

I sent her a thoughtful look. Did I?

"Nope, I don't think I do. Why do you ask?"

Mei turned away from.

"No reason." She looked back at me and smiled cheerfully. "Hurry up master; you have a meeting with your sister and brother."

I slapped my forehead. How could I possibly forget? Gaara would hang me if I did not show up; after all it was all for my sake apparently. It annoyed me how my brother and sister were so overprotective since the time I've been attacked by the Akatsuki. I sighed. At least I was safe from all that at home. It was just Mei. My sweet little Mei. Mei sent me another long look and for the first time I wondered if she was hiding something from me.

***

The meeting did not go well at all. Kankuro just yelled and complained about how he can take care of himself and he does not need a bodyguard. It pissed him of that his brother and sister treated him like a kid. He understood that were worried, but there were limits to everything. Kankuro stormed out of the Kazekage's office and made his way down the street. He was furious. As he walked an old shop, something caught his attention. He came closer and looked at the item. It was a pendant in a shape of a chamomile. Kankuro smiled as he picked out a chain for it.

"How much old man?" he asked without a second thought.

"Oh, good choice young man, it's truly a masterpiece." The old man mumbled wrapping it up for him. Kankuro thanked him and ran home, wondering what Mei was up to.

***

Mei sat on the sofa in a living room staring at a small doll. It was slightly torn in places and looked like it has been through a lot. Mei trailed her fingers over its fragile body. A couple of tears escaped her eyes as she pressed it to her chest.

"Kankuro, why are you such an idiot?!" she exclaimed.

"Why am I an idiot?" Mei jumped up and turned around hiding the doll behind her.

"Kankuro..." she mumbled. For once she was at loss of words.

"What do you have there?" he asked as he slowly approached her.

"Nothing." She replied quickly pushing the doll into her pocket.

"Let me see." He demanded furrowing his eyebrows. Mei took a step back, but he grabbed her hand making her take out the doll from her pocked.

He looked at it when it suddenly clicked. Mei watched as Kankuro's eyes widened and he clenched the doll in his hand. He slowly looked up at her.

"Where did you get this?" his voice sounded deadly.

Mei did not want to reply. She did not want to talk about it, so she kept quiet.

"I SAID WHERE DID YOU GET IT FROM?" he yelled pushing her lightly, making her fall on the sofa. Mei stood up and glared at him.

"You gave it to me." She hissed grabbing the toy out of his hand. Kankuro grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.

"I gave it to Meilene, and she is dead." He hissed as he once again pushed her on the sofa. He paced back forth grabbing onto his head and furiously pulling on his hair.

"That's right." Mei finally said. "Meilene Wong is dead." Her voice sounded dangerous. "The day she died Mei Ling was born."

Kankuro stopped pacing and looked at her. He could not believe what he was saying. This girl...how did she know Meilene? How did she know his best friend when he was a child? How did she know happened to her? How?

"Could you be...Meilene?" his eyes widened as he felt his body get weaker. Kankuro felt sharp pain piercing his chest which made his clench his t shirt.

"That's right Kankuro." Mei said glaring up and down at him. "I am Meilene Wong – the girl who died from your brother's hand."

***

Kankuro stared in disbelief. It could not be. It was impossible. She could not be alive. He saw her die; he saw her dead body...then how?

"How?" he mouthed unable to stand. He sat down on the sofa and looked at her. "I saw you that time..."

"Gaara didn't kill me..." Mei started. "He wanted to, but he didn't finish the job, I don't know why. His sand cover on my skin, prevented from getting the correct analysis. So, everybody just assumed that I was dead. When I was buried, I was still alive..."

At that Kankuro's eyes widened in shock and pain.

"To my big surprise...you brother was the one who dug me out." Mei smiled sadly as she continued. "He left me there. I didn't know what to do, so I just left."

"Why? Why didn't you come back?" Kankuro did not know how to express his emotions, he wasn't sure what to do or say.

"I don't know."

They fell silent, neither of them knowing what to say. Mei watched Kankuro from the corner of her eyes. He looked pale; his hands trembled as he brushed some of his hair from his face. He took a deep breath and finally turned to face her. Mei couldn't read his eyes. They were emotionless.

"Do you have any idea what I've been through all these years?" he finally said. "I thought you were. I blamed myself and all that time YOU WERE ALIVE?"

Mei didn't reply. She had nothing to say.

"How could you? I loved you..."

She looked up and glared. "You were only seven back then... how could you possibly?" her voice was like a poison. "You didn't even recognise me when I applied for the job. HOW DARE YOU SAY YOU LOVED ME?" now she was screaming.

Kankuro jumped up and grabbed her by her hair. "I fucking loved you back then. Just when I thought I could carry on you appeared and made me fall in love with you all over again. HOW IS THAT FUCKING FAIR?"

Mei pulled away, but Kankuro pulled her back. He traced her lips with his fingers sending shivers down her spine. "How is that fair Mei?" he whispered against her lips. She felt something salty on her lips; Kankuro was crying. "How...?" he whispered as he crashed his lips on her. His lips moved in desperation. Everything he felt he put in that kiss, all his pain and all his anger...all his love...everything he gave in that one kiss. Mei wrapped her arms around his neck unsure of her actions. She knew it was right, and she knew it was forbidden but she replied his kiss. Their lips moved in a union, like two dancers on a dance floor. He pushed her down on the sofa gently, as if she made of glass, and trailed kisses from her jaw line to her neck and back to her lips. Mei ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying the silky touch.

"Mei..." he whispered against her skin, making her shiver. Mei cupped his face in her hands and brought it closer to her own. She looked him in the eyes. Those beautiful eyes that always eyed her when she bent down, those eyes cried for her when she died...those eyes...

"I love you..." she whispered kissing him gently on his lips. That was the last drop for both...unable to control themselves...unable to hold their emotions...they drowned themselves in the river of love...passion...and pain.

***

His hands stroked her bare flesh, gently rubbing her nipples, letting them stick out more and more with every touch. She moaned as he rubbed her belly slowly trailing his fingers lower. She arched her back spreading her legs wider, giving more access. He smiled as one finger entered her gently rubbing her inside as he moved it around. She moaned as she wrapped her arms around him, pushing her hips towards his finger, making him enter her deeper.

He held her against his chest while his fingers quickly moved inside her, earning more and more moans. She leaned in and licked his nipple, gently nibbling on it, while her hands stroked the bulge in his trousers. She stood up letting his fingers slip out of her, earning a small moan. She kneeled in front of him and unzipped his trousers. He shifted slightly allowing her to pull them down along with his boxers. She stared at his erection. It was throbbing in excitement. She touched its tip; colours liquid leaked from it all over her finger. She looked him in the eyes as she brought the finger to her mouth and sucked on it. He trembled in anticipation.

She leaned closer and licked it, first slowly, gradually gaining speed. He moaned as he pushed her head further making her take the tip into her mouth. She sucked on it, working with her tongue around it. Suddenly she opened her mouth wider taking him all in, making him moan load and shut his eyes in pleasure. She moved her head taking him in and out, squeezing his manhood with her lips, driving him crazy.

"Meilene..." he whispered, his voice husky and full of passion. His eyes were darkened as if he didn't know where he was or what he was doing. He pulled her up making her put her knees on each side of him. She knew what he wanted...she wanted it just as bad. She shifted grabbing his manhood and positioning herself. She looked into his eyes and lowered her hips, taking all of him.

"Ahhhh..." she moaned as he clenched her in his arms, burying his face in her breasts, biting, and sucking on them in process.

Mei did not move, adjusting to his size and getting used to his shape. "Move..." he whispered into her as he gave her a gentle push. Mei's eyes widened as she clenched some of his hair in her hands and moved. Up and down...first slowly, then faster...and faster...

Kankuro moaned as he groped her hips pushing them down on him, guiding her. Mei scratched his chest leaning nails marks and blood trails all over it, and it turned him on. He stood up, lifting her up in process, never exiting her body pushed her on the sofa. He exited her and then entered, holding her legs in his hands. Now he was in charge. Kankuro was not gentle anymore. He pushed in as hard as he could, leaving her moaning and begging for him to slow down, but he would not. He could not control his body. They screamed in ecstasy as a wave of pleasure covered their bodies. Kankuro collapsed on top of her panting heavily. Mei wrapped her hands around his back and closed her eyes.

What happened that time was never meant to take place. Personal attachments were forbidden in her occupation, but she did not care. She did not care what would happen tomorrow; she just wanted to live "today".

"I love you, Meilene Wong..." Kankuro whispered as he felt himself drifting to sleep on top of her.

"It's Mei...Mei Ling." The girl whispered back but he did not hear her.

***

When Kankuro woke up Mei was nowhere to be seen. He got up and made his way to the kitchen, not bothering to get dressed. He was not one of those shy people who were self conscious, besides; he knew that he was alone with Mei in the house. He peeped into the kitchen, but Mei was not there. He called her name, yet there was no reply. Kankuro felt dizzy. Did Mei disappear again? Did she leave him? He ran into the living room and quickly pulled on his clothes and made his way outside. Mei was not in the garden. He ran out and made his way to the town. *Please don't leave me again, Meilene.* he thought desperately searching for her with his eyes. "Don't do this to me Mei!" he yelled making a few people turn their heads and stare at him. He did not care. All he cared about was the girl he lost for eleven years and now finally found.

***

"Mei Ling, are you out of your MIND?" a tall man with greyish hair and a hint of faded good looks screamed at the girl throwing his hands in the air. Mei did not wince, nor did she reply. "You know it's one of the top rules NOT TO GET PERSONALLY INVOLVED with the CLIENT!"

"I know sir."

"THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT?"

Mei kept silent. The man groaned angrily as he positioned himself in a leather armchair. He crossed his arms on his chest and glared at the girl.

"You are officially off this assignment." He said turning away from her.

Mei wanted to scream in protest, but her words got stuck in her throat. There was nothing she could do.

"Yes, sir." Mei stood up and made her way to the door when the man called her back.

"You must resign today."

Mei took a deep breath and nodded, feeling as if her heart was tearing apart.

"Yes, sir."

Mei walked out the office and made her way downstairs. It was the last day...the last day she could be with him. She felt her eyes burning and without realising it, she cried. She raised her hand and wiped the tears away, there was no point in crying. "What's done is done." She mumbled under her nose as she made her way to the market. Kankuro must never find out about her being a bodyguard. She must never...

"MEI!!" she heard a familiar voice yell and the next thing she knew a pair of strong arms was wrapped around and she was pulled in a tight hug. Kankuro just held her against him resting his chin on her head. Quietly. Without saying a word...

"Where did you go?" he asked almost desperately.

"I went shopping. It's Saturday, I always go food shopping on Saturday." Mei forced a smile. He must never find out...

Kankuro sent her a suspicious look. Something was wrong with Mei. She was not her usual self. He could not quite work it out, but he was determined to.

"Mei," he started looking into her eyes. "I don't want to lose you again. Please don't ever leave me." He hugged her again; Mei wrapped her arms around him pulling on an emotionless face.

"I won't." She hugged him back feeling her eyes fill with tears once again. She brushed them off angry at herself.

"Let's go home." Kankuro smiled and took her hand. Mei smiled and walked along his side. People turned their head to look at them as they passed by: a guy with smudged purple marks on his face and a girl in a maid's costume.

When finally reached home and walked in, Kankuro pushed her to the wall and crashed his lips on hers, making her gasp. Mei wrapped her hands around his neck replying the kiss as if her life depended on it. Their moaned into each other's mouth, making them want to be even closer. When they broke the kiss Kankuro looked into her eyes.

"There's something I want to show you." She said pulling her down in the basement. Mei sent him a curious yet followed closely behind.

Kankuro turned on the light. Mei spotted something tall covering with a while bed sheet, Kankuro grinned as he pulled it off. Mei's mouth opened. She was stunned. She never expected to see what came across her gaze. It was...her.

"It's ... it's me." She mumbled walking closer and studying the work of art. The puppet looked exactly like her. Every single detail of her face, every curve of her body...it was like her twin. It looked like a real human being, which amused Mei the most.

"This is the ultimate weapon of Suna." Kankuro stated making Mei's eyes open wide. It could not be...the ultimate weapon of Suna, was herself...?

"Why me?" she finally asked turning her gaze to the puppet master.

Kankuro took her hand and grinned. "Because I love you."

Mei looked astonished. She turned her gaze to Kankuro and smiled lightly. So "this" was what Akatsuki wanted. The human like puppet that was a perfect soldier, a perfect killer...a perfection destruction machine.

"Why did you create something like this?" she finally asked.

Kankuro gave her a confused look. "When Sasori of the red sand died, I became the only puppeteer who could create live dolls, but everyone kept comparing our work. They said Sasori was a better puppeteer, so I decided to prove them wrong...and to prove you wrong." He stated kissing her cheek gently.

"Me?" Mei asked raising her eyebrows trying to recall what could make him do something like that.

"You told me my puppets are all the same, didn't you?" Kankuro smirked. Mei furrowed her eyebrows and rolled her eyes.

"I was not serious." She stated defensively.

Kankuro laughed. "Maybe, but it made me push myself to the limit." He smirked.

Mei smiled. "You truly are the best puppeteer in the world." She stated, brushing some of her hair from her face. There was amusement on her face, but her mind was elsewhere. *He finally finished it, that means, that the Akatsuki will try to attack in the closest time possible.* she thought pressing her finger to her lips.

*They will send someone else in my place...to protect him. No matter how strong he is, he is not match for the Akatsuki.* her thoughts were still occupied when Kankuro wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Let's head upstairs, Meilene." He whispered into her ear, once again sending shivers down her spine. Mei smiled and wrapped her arms around him allowing him to lift her up and wrap her legs around his waist. She reached for his face and planted soft kisses all over until her lips reached his. He nibbled on lip making Mei instantly open her mouth and let him invade it. This was the time she could be this close to Kankuro...and she was planning to make the best out of it.

***

**1 week later**

Mei left as soon as Kankuro fell asleep. She disposed of all her belongings, except the little doll Kankuro made for her 11 years ago. It was her treasure. She did not leave a note nor a sign that she was ever there. The only thing that proved her existence was the ultimate weapon. Her exact copy. Kankuro was furious. He did not understand why she ran away. Why she left him after she promised never to do so. He did not understand what he did to deserve his emotions being played with so much. He tried to forget her with other women, but he couldn't...he couldn't have them...something was preventing him.

"DAMN YOU!" he yelled throwing a sake bottle into the wall.

"Kankuro-san," the new maid walked into my room and bowed. She was nothing Mei. She did not have that charm, or that sharp tongue. She was too obedient. He hated it. He hated every moment of it.

"What do you want?" he hissed making her take a step back and wince.

"I just wanted to ask if you would like to lunch in your room or downstairs?" she asked with fear in her eyes. the puppet master groaned letting himself fall back on the bed.

"Basement." He said closing his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"TAKE THE FUCKING FOOD DOWN TO THE BASEMENT!!" he yelled glaring at her. The girl quickly nodded and ran out of the room.

"Fuck!" Kankuro spat pressing his hand to his forehead. "I'm losing it."

***

"You will take a bodyguard with you Kankuro and that's final." Gaara sounded pissed and on the edge. Kankuro yelled something as he walked out of the Kazekage office closing the door with a loud thud. Gaara pissed him off. No, he did not hate his brother, but he was pissed that Gaara never listened to him, that he never told him that Meilene was alive...Kankuro did not want to go home. There was nothing there that he could look forward to. Almost nothing...Mei's puppet appeared in his mind. Kankuro smiled, but it looked like a madman's grin. Soon even that was going to be taken away from him. The ultimate weapon was going to be transferred to Konoha along with the master. It will be locked up in one of Konoha's hiding places, so no would be able to reach for it...not even Kankuro. Kankuro marched down the street into a bar, but little did he know that two pairs of eyes were watching his every move.

***

**The day of the transfer**

Three people walked through the forest with a carriage behind them. They did not speak, nor did they look at each other. A man with purple marks on his face walked in the middle; grey-haired man with a mask and a porn book in his hands walked in front, while a girl in a maid's costume walked behind. Suddenly the grey-haired man stopped and looked around.

"We are not alone." He stated, the next moment they knew two people walked out from behind the tree. They wore Akatsuki cloaks; one of them was Itachi Uchiha.

"Well done, Hatake," Uchiha said looking smug. The blue man grinned, revealing a mouth full of sharp teeth.

Kakashi placed his book away and looked at the Akatsuki.

"We are here for the ultimate weapon." He finally said slowly undoing the buttons on his cloak.

"Well, you are NOT GETTING IT!" Kankuro hissed walking in front. He felt his heard speed up as the older Uchiha smirked.

"Kisame," the blue man turned his head to face his partner. "You take care of these two," he nodded at Kakashi and the girl, "while I'll take care of the puppet master." Kisame grinned and took out his sword.

"With pleasure." Kisame jumped in front of the two ninjas and making them immediately take their fighting positions. Every time either of the too would try to get closer to Itachi and Kankuro, Kisame would send a water wave at them, blocking their way and pushing them as far from the two as possible.

Kankuro took a fighting position. Itachi smirked as he aimed his attacked straight into the puppet master, but it never reached him. Something blocked it...or someone. Kankuro's eyes shot into the direction of the protective blast. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. It was her. Meilene. But it wasn't the Meilene he knew. No. She was different...she was dangerous...deadly Meilene. Her hair was high in a bun, while she wore a Konoha head band. She wore tight black shorts and black stockings with ninja shoes, her top was...strange...it was a bra with a fishnet long sleeve the top. He saw an ANBU mask in her hand that she threw aside as she made her way to the fighting scene.

She turned her gaze to Itachi and smirked.

"And so, we meet again Uchiha." She hissed.

"Mei...what...?" Kankuro did not know where to start questioning. There were many things he wanted to ask and so many things he wanted to say, but he did not know where to begin.

"Mei Ling." Itachi took a step forward which made Mei throw a kunai at him. "Don't be so harsh darling."

"MEI LING! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Kakashi screamed as he jumped down from a tree just to be thrown back by Kisame.

"I'll deal with this Kakashi." She yelled back. "You two just watch your backs. Now it's just him and I."

Kankuro moved closer to Mei.

"STAY BACK!" she snapped angrily. "It's just him and I."

Kankuro looked wide eyed. "I WILL NOT STAND HERE AND WAIT FOR YOU TO GET YOURSELF KILLED." He shouted angrily, making his puppets appear out of nowhere.

Mei laughed. "I am a trained ANBU Kankuro; it's not that easy to kill me. Now STAY BACK!" she whispered a jutsu and sent it at her ex master. His body felt paralysed...now all he could do was watch.

"Harsh." Itachi grinned.

"Shut it." Mei snapped back.

They looked at each other for a couple of minutes. "You know it doesn't have to be this way." He stated. "Just hand me the ultimate weapon and I will spare you."

Mei smirked as she walked to the carriage; she grabbed the cloth and pulled it off revealing what was hidden.

"The ultimate weapon," she smiled, "is me."

Itachi's eyes widened. He did not expect that. He heard a lot about the weapon, but he had never seen it.

"Take me if you can." Mei laughed madly as she sent a power blast of energy at her opponent. Itachi jumped away, sending one himself. There was no way he would lose to her. Never. They stopped and once again looked at each other. A smirk appeared on the man's face as they slowly walked in a circle neither of them daring to look away. Uchiha moved first, he sent fire balls in Mei's directions while running to the side of her and cloning himself, to his surprise Mei did the same. The further the fight got, the more Itachi realised – Mei had a handful of copying techniques, and not just any, the deadly ones.

"How do you do that?" he yelled jumping aside from the needles Mei sent at him.

"I am the ultimate weapon." She yelled back doing a back flip to dodge his attack. "This will be your end Uchiha." She hissed performing an unknown hand sign and aiming it at the man. Uchiha's eyes widened as he saw purple light aim straight for his heart, he knew she was not playing. Suddenly an ice barrier appeared in front of Itachi reflecting the attack and sending it back at Mei. She did not expect that. She quickly jumped aside, but the blast still hit her. She winced in pain as she held her hand to her arm, trying to stop the bleeding. Uchiha smirked.

"You are at disadvantage now."

Mei glared at the eldest Uchiha. He was pissing her off.

"I might be, but," she quickly performed a jutsu with one hand, "you are at even bigger disadvantage." He raised his eyebrows as an emotionless mask quickly started to fade. Out of nowhere needles pierced his arms and legs, making him wince in pain, yet he did not make a sound.

"Those needles are poised." Mei stated glaring. "You'll die in six days."

Kisame hurried to make his way to his partner. Itachi sent her a death glare. "We shall retreat...for now." They disappeared in a puff of smoke. Mei collapsed on her knees in process releasing Kankuro from his trap. As soon as he could feel himself being freed, he rushed towards her and held her up.

"Meilene..." he whispered covering her wound with his hands, but she continued bleeding. Mei smiled.

"I'm fine. Sorry...that I left...and lied to you." She said sitting up.

"Shhh...don't speak," Kankuro whispered packing. The bleeding wasn't normal; she was losing way too much blood from such a small wound.

"It's useless." Kakashi walked closed and kneeled beside them. "She was hit with her own jutsu. Its aim isn't to kill, it's to wound the opponent and let him bleed to death." Kakashi's voice was solemn. "You idiot." He whispered as he reached out to touch her but Kankuro pulled her away, burying her in his arms.

Mei smiled at the two men.

"All I wanted to do...was protect you." She whispered to Kankuro. She felt something hot drip on her face. He cried. For her...

"Don't cry. I'm not dead yet." She laughed lightly. Mei felt life slowly drifting away from her body, leaving her weaker and weaker every moment.

"I...I love you..." she whispered and closed her eyes. Her hand fell lifelessly on the ground.

"No...NO NO NO!" Kankuro screamed clenching her body in his arms. "Don't leave me again..." he whispered burying his face in the crook of her neck..."I WON'T LET YOU! YOU HEAR ME MEI??? YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE ME!!!" Kankuro stood up bringing her lifeless body along. Kakashi wanted to say something but he stopped after looking at Kankuro's face..."You'll stay with me forever."

***

The morning came too soon, the sun was not up yet, but the birds were already singing their morning choruses. He sat with his head in his hands staring at the floor. The room was hot and stuffed, but he did not notice. He waited. Something opposite him moved making him jump up from his seat and stare. His eyes dulled when he noticed what it was...just a mouse. He pulled a string and the next minute the little animal was slashed in half. He stood up and walked towards his possession.

"Open your eyes..." he whispered tracing his fingers over her cold cheek. He moved his hand and took a couple of steps away from her.

She opened her eyes and turned her head 180 degrees into his direction. She did not blink. She did not breathe. She just stared. Her neck twisted in unreal position.

"I am back."

Back from the dead. Once again.


End file.
